warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Maanhart/Staalpoots schaduw/Proloog
PROLOOG : Een gevlekte kater liep stil door het donkere bos. Op zijn hoede dat er elk moment een kat voor hem zou verschijnen, keek hij om zich heen. Het bos, overschaduwd door duisternis, leek dood en leeg. Ergens, waar dan ook, zaten katten verstopt. Katten die in hun leven zo iets vreselijks hebben misdaan, dat ze hier, in het grijze, grauwe en donkere bos door de SterrenClan na hun dood zijn achtergelaten. : > De gevlekte kat liep maar door en door, over de kleverige kale bosgrond. De lucht was kil, nauw en mistig, de bomen waren zo hoog, dat je de sterrenloze hemel bijna niet kon zien. : > Plotseling kwam er een grote, gespierde kater achter één van de grijze bomen vandaan. De gevlekte kater stond stil bij het zien van de donkerrode kater die op hem af kwam lopen. ‘Zo, Mosster, ik heb je lang niet meer gezien,’ zei de donkerrode kater met een zware stem toen hij voor hem stond. : > ‘Arendklauw,’ mompelde de gevlekte kater, ‘wat kom je doen in mijn droom?’ : > ‘Ik kom een bezoekje nemen,’ antwoordde de donkerrode kater droog, ‘om je wat te vertellen over een nieuwe voorspelling.’ : > De gevlekte kater ging zitten, zijn staart zwiepte heen en weer. ‘Wat voor een voorspelling?’ : > ‘Binnenkort wordt er een nieuwe leider geboren,’ verklaarde Arendklauw. ‘Maar dat zal niet één van Schaduwpels jongen zijn, voor je het vraagt. De nieuwe leider zal uit een andere Clan komen.’ : > Mosster keek hem met grote ogen van verbijstering aan. ‘Maar de SchaduwClanleiders zijn altijd al familie van elkaar geweest! Het is een belofte die de grote leider Schaduw heeft gemaakt! Omdat er anders misschien wel een zachtaardig typetje het van haar over zou nemen of van alle andere leiders!’ : > ‘Houd je kop, Mosster!’ siste Arendklauw. ‘Ja, die belofte is er geweest, maar de enige familie van ons die er nog in de SchaduwClan over is zijn Roodstreep en Schaduwpels en later nog haar jongen. Roodstreep kan geen leider worden omdat hij medicijnkat is en Schaduwpels is een warmhartige poes die tenslotte nog zeven manen moet wachten tot ze weer krijger kan worden, en haar jongen zullen vast geen haar beter zijn.’ : > Die woorden staken Mosster in het hart. Hoe durfde Arendklauw zijn dochter een warmhartige poes te noemen en dat hij vond dat Mossters kleinkinderen net zo zachtaardig zullen zijn, ging hem echt te ver. Toch had Arendklauw wel een beetje gelijk; Schaduwpels was wel aardiger dan een SchaduwClankat normaal is, maar dat hij het recht had om haar zo te noemen, dat vond Mosster niet kunnen. : > ‘Vader...’ begon Mosster, maar Arendklauw onderbrak hem boos. ‘Luister goed, Mosster,’ gromde hij, ‘jij zult die nieuwe leider moeten vinden en in je Clan brengen.’ : > ‘Maar hoe moet ik die kat zien te vinden?’ vroeg Mosster. ‘Je zei dat hij in een andere Clan wordt geboren.’ : > ‘Daarom moet je ook een van de andere Clans binnendringen en zoeken naar een grijs gestreept katertje,’ antwoordde Arendklauw ongeduldig. ‘Doe dat rond nieuwblad, niet later, dan is hij namelijk nog een kitten en kan je hem zo uit de kraamkamer oppikken. Wanneer hij leerling is moet je hem vaak en hard laten trainen. Hij moet namelijk zo gauw mogelijk krijger worden. Neem in de tijd dat hij nog geen krijger is, Varenhart als commandant, maar wanneer de grijze kater krijger is, dood je Varenhart en zeg je dat hij is gestorven aan een of andere ziekte of iets dergelijks. Waarschijnlijk neemt de uitverkoren kat zijn plaats in en wordt hij na jou de allerbeste leider van de SchaduwClan!’ : > Mosster hoorde een glimpje triomf in de stem van zijn vader. Zelf vond hij het eigenlijk een belachelijk idee, een kat uit een andere Clan te halen om die als SchaduwClancommandant te maken, maar hij had geen andere keus dan hem te gehoorzamen. : > ‘Ik heb het begrepen, Arendklauw,’ mompelde Mosster met tegenzin. ‘Kun je me nu alsjeblieft met rust laten?’ : > ‘Zoals jij wilt, Mosster,’ miauwde hij, maar voor Mosster omringt werd door wolken van duisternis om weer in slaap te vallen, voegde Arendklauw er nog aan toe: ‘Maar kijk uit voor het maanlicht. En wreek alsjeblieft mijn dood. Ik ben nog steeds woedend dat ik nooit leider heb mogen zijn.’ Staalpoots schaduw | De Clans>> Categorie:Maanhart Categorie:Maanharts hoofdstukken